Missery Game
by WanPandoraBox
Summary: "Tras otro desengaño por parte de Wendy, Stan decide tomar cartas en el asunto, y con la ayuda del fiel Kyle, los celos y las mentiras, de darán su merecido..." Mi primer fanfic, sobre mi pareja favorita... n.n Ojalá les guste... (luego cambié ambos nombres porque alguien mas los tenía...u.u)
1. Cp 1: Té con miel

¡Hola a todos! n.n Soy VioletPandoraBox, y acabo de unirme a . Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, ¡y es nada menos que sobre mi OTP de South Park! ¡Mis amados Stan y Kyle! X3 Pero me las arreglaré para añadir mucho Creek (mi segunda OTP), mucho Bunny (mi tercer OTP), Dip, GregxMole, TokenxClyde, algo de K2 y Candy… 9.9 Y TAL VEZ algo de Kyman… Uno de mis grandes sueños es publicar mis historietas y convertirme en escritora, por lo que espero que les guste, y me esmeraré en actualizarlo regularmente… Desde ya, gracias por leerme, y ¡que lo disfruten! Canción de hoy: "_Um día frío" (Djavan)_

South Park no me pertenece, sino a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

_**Myssery Business**_

_By VioletPandoraBox _

_**Prólogo:**_

_(Té con miel)_

Unas lágrimas lastimosas resbalaron por las mejillas pálidas, ahora rojas, de Stanley. Se trataba de un joven de 17 años, cuya frente era acariciada por dóciles y descuidados mechones negros. Sus ojos, de un dulce azul claro, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, y él ahora intentaba en vano secarlos con las mangas negras de su camiseta.

Se hallaba encorvadamente sentado en el borde de una cama (igualmente prolija), incapaz de articular más que penosos aullidos. Aunque no se encontraba solo en esa habitación.

Stanley Randall Marsh, involuntariamente capitán del equipo de football, había estado llorando durante horas, en esa habitación tan ordenadamente llevada, con música y libros de toda clase, con afiches de las Vacas de South Park y de Albert Einstein, entre otros. Acababa de anochecer, y aun no se calmaba.

-Ella… (sniff) y Token… (sob…) Los vi… (sob…) y…- alcanzó a balbucear Stanley, a quien presenciaba silenciosamente aquella lamentable escena… por decimo novena vez… en dos años. Se trataba del dueño de casa, y nada menos que su "Súper-Mejor Amigo" desde que ambos podían recordar.

Su nombre era Kyle Broflovski; de 17 años recién cumplidos. Era alto y esbelto, con la piel blanca, con los definidos pómulos y la punta de la nariz, algo sonrosados; con facciones suaves, aunque marcadas. Su cabello era de un intenso color rojo, y, aunque éste solía esconderse debajo de una _ushanka _verde que tenía desde niño, casi siempre sobresalían algunos rizos, suavemente enrulados, alrededor de sus ojos. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una descuidada camisa verde.

A diferencia de lo que se espera ver en la mayoría de los judíos, la nariz de Kyle era puntiaguda y respingada. Sus ojos, de rasgos casi felinos, eran de un intenso e intoxicante verde claro, y se posaban sobre su amigo con amargura, ya tristemente acostumbrado a verlo penar por su eterna novia de la infancia.

Sus manos tibias sostenían una taza verde, aun llena y humeante. Kyle por el momento se limitaba a dejar que su amigo se desahogara, y escucharlo desde el otro lado del cuarto... pero lo cierto era que… ya estaba cansado de lo mismo.

-¿Por qué… (sniff) Por qué me hace esto, Kyle? (sob)- habló Stan, sentado en la cama de Kyle, mientras éste se le acercaba en silencio, y le entregaba la taza, con té caliente.

-Bebe esto.- dijo suavemente, y Stan tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió un trago sin mirar, lo que Kyle se sentaba a su lado. Casi al instante, el pelinegro se sobresaltó, alejando con brusquedad la taza azul de sus labios.

-¡AGH! ¡Está caliente!- se quejó.

-Sopla… bobo.- casi sonrió el pelirrojo. Stan frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta el té…- masculló, mientras sus ojos debatían entre el disgusto y el llanto.

-¡No seas marica y tómatelo!- pareció protestar Kyle, con cierto cansancio.- Te calmará un poco; a demás tiene miel. Y te vendrá bien tomar algo caliente…- suavizó un poco su tono, amablemente.

El pelinegro quiso replicar, pero sopló y bebió otro sorbo, más lentamente, que se transformó en un largo trago. Al sentir como del té en su garganta se expandía por todo su cuerpo, exhaló profundamente, y en cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, toda su pena empezó a escapar por sus ojos claros, él se vio de nuevo llorando desconsoladamente. Esa sensación tibia de algún modo lo hizo sentir mejor; más vulnerable, aunque algo liberador.

Su leal amigo rodeó con su brazo sus hombros maltrechos, mientras trataba de dejar a un lado la rabia que sentía al ver el daño que esa chica desquiciante le hacía siempre a Stan, quien nuevamente habló.

-Wendy…- gimió penosamente- Estoy perdido sin ella… Wendy es…

-**Es una puta, Stan.**- lo interrumpió Kyle, casi sin darse cuenta. Stan alzó la vista, casi horrorizado ante lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Solo mira lo que te ha hecho!- le recriminó- Mírate, eres un desastre… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que hace?- El pelinegro callaba, desconcertado, mientras algunas lágrimas tímidas seguían cayendo. Kyle continuó, valiéndose de que contaba con su atención- Déjame decirte algo, Stan: ¡alguien a quien no le importa herirte las veces que quiera, dejarte y volverte a llamar, que juega contigo por capricho, no puede ser tu alma gemela! ¡Abre los ojos: **ELLA NO TE AMA, STAN**!

Silencio. El pelinegro puso la vista en blanco. Nadie quería decírselo así, pero Kyle ya estaba más que cansado del mismo circo desde los 8 años, y realmente deseaba que su amigo pudiera ser feliz, con alguien que lo mereciera de verdad. Pero Stan no quería verlo. Se volvió hacia él con ojos furiosos, y se puso de pie, muy indignado.

-**¡¿QUÉ PUEDES SABER TÚ, KYLE?! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESTAR ENAMORADO! ¡ESTÁS SOLO, KYLE! ¡SOLO! **

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Kyle se llenaron de dolor, en lo que Stan tomaba consciencia de lo que había dicho. El pelirrojo desvió la vista al suelo, sin decir palabra.

-Kyle… Kyle, lo siento…- se lamentó Stan- No debí decir eso; perdóname.- y se arrodilló frente a él, aún con la taza de té en la mano; acercándose.

-Descuida, viejo…- sonrió suavemente el pelirrojo- Yo tampoco debí haber dicho eso…- y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-…Pero…- atrajo su atención el mayor- En realidad… tienes razón, Ky.- admitió con pesar, con sus ojos posados de nuevo en el té- Ella… Ella no me ama…- y nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Kyle, sentado frente a él, mientras éste seguía de rodillas, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo abrazó gentilmente.

-…Bebe otro poco, Stan. Lo necesitas.- murmuró al cabo de varios segundos, aun sin soltarlo, y él obedeció, para volver a llorar… Y así siguieron, hasta que finalmente, los ojos de Stan se secaron. Había pasado algo más de una hora.

El moreno no volvió a decir palabra; seguía con la mirada perdida, ahora hallándose sentado en la cama de Kyle.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?- le preguntó amablemente Kyle, desde el umbral de la puerta entreabierta, con la taza ahora vacía en la mano. Stan asintió, pensativo.

-Bien. Déjame avisar a tus padres; ahora vuelvo.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación. El mayor se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sorprendido de que aquella angustiosa sensación en su pecho, de pronto pareciera haberse desvanecido por completo.

"_Sorprendentemente… me siento… ¡BIEN!"_

Se incorporó de a poco. Realmente se sentía muy libre ahora. El té y las lágrimas le habían hecho mejor de lo que había esperado. Estaba de mucho mejor humor.

"_Todo gracias a Kyle… Qué gran amigo…" _

Se acercó a la computadora de Kyle, y buscó en YouTube algo de música divertida, aprovechando que los padres de Kyle habían llevado a una fiesta a su hermanito, Ike. Y en eso estaba, cuando vio el título de una canción:

"_Misery Business"_

_(Paramore)_

…Y de pronto…

-**¡KYLE!**- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó como nunca, cuando Stan irrumpió en la cocina, casi haciendo que tirase al suelo los sándwiches que acababa de preparar.

-**¡GAH! **¡VIEJO, NO HAGAS ESO!- le reprochó Kyle, mientras recuperaba el pulso- ¿Qué ocurre?- y se volvió, encontrándose con su rostro.

Stan estaba renovado, con un gran brillo de emoción en sus ojos, incluso hasta pícaro. Kyle se extrañó mucho del cambio, y más aún cuando Stan lo abrazó eufóricamente. Igualmente, dentro de su sorpresa, pudo salvar nuevamente los sándwiches.

-¡TUVE LA MEJOR IDEA!- se separó un poco del desconcertado Kyle, con una gran sonrisa- ¡TIENES RAZÓN, AMIGO; WENDY ES UNA GRAN PUTA! ¡Y creo que ya sé cómo darle su merecido…!- su mirada tomó un matiz casi siniestro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De qué estás hablando?- el pobre Kyle estaba desorientado- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí, claro, amigo! ¡Es extraño, pero me siento muy bien! Es casi como si… ¡YA NO SINTIERA NADA POR ELLA!- mostró su exaltada felicidad mientras hablaba, aun sosteniendo los hombros de Kyle.

-WAW, amigo… ¡Es genial!- Kyle atinó a sonreír animadamente- Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le preguntó, aun algo confundido.

-VOY A VENGARME…- le sonrió Stan sádicamente- **Y ELLA PAGARÁ POR TODO LO QUE ME HA HECHO SUFRIR. Te lo juro.**

_End__ of Ch. _

Hola de nuevo! Este es mi primer capítulo… Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, Stan está loquillo, ju ju… n.n Y he de avisar que en realidad NO ODIO A WENDY (para colmo, mi nombre y el suyo se parecen…). Si bien más de una vez he querido MATARLA… igualmente se ha sabido ganar mis respetos a pesar de todo, habiendo yo llegado a descubrir las varias similitudes que presenta con Kyle… e_e

Ejemplo más claro, el deseo y la habilidad de romperle la madre a Cartman, y la peliaguda y agridulce relación que tienen con él, sin contar su cercanía emocional (bien o mal) a Stan, y su influencia en él, así como si inteligencia (por lo general) independiente y su fortaleza de carácter (a la vez que éste puede ser muy compasivo, pero en fin). Siendo así, debo decir que en adelante me voy a valer de esas similitudes para llevar a cabo mis planes malvados de Style. Dependiendo del episodio, la quiero o no. Exactamente lo mismo me pasa con Cartman (_maldito_ _hijo_ de _puta…._ )…

Y en cada capítulo agregaré una canción (de las pocas pero raras que conozco), que me parecen que vayan al caso (aunque claro, si quieren escuchen lo que les salga de la ushanka… u.u). Y también estoy abierta a sugerencias respecto de canciones que les gustaría que agregara… n.n Y porfis, dejen comentarios en los reviews… siempre en cuando no sean violentos como Sadam… 9.9 Gracias desde ya, y aviso que será una historia algo larga, pero haré que lo valga... n.n Love, VioletPandoraBox.


	2. Ch 2: Gay- El Gran Favor

¡HOLO! X3 ¡Qué bueno estar de vuelta! Mi pequeño fanfic empieza a tener lectores… Que orgullo… n.n Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado a quienes lo leyeron, la verdad no esperaba respuesta tan pronto… En fin, este capítulo tendrá COSAS SEXYS para mis queridos Stan y Kyle (ju ju...), y será bastante mas largo que el primero, pero procuraré que en los siguientes, la lectura se vuelva más dinámica. n.n Bueno, empecemos. La canción de hoy será… "Recessional" de Vienna Teng. (TOY LOCA!) Que lo disfruten (HABRÁ SLASH! ¡GRITEN! XD).

South Park es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (segunda canción: "E.T." de Katy Perry n.n)

_**Misery Game**_

By WanPandoraBox

_**Introducción:**_

En medio de la cocina, estando totalmente solos, Stan se tomó el tiempo de comerse un sándwich, mientras Kyle aguardaba.

-¿Y cómo piensas vengarte de ella?- inquirió Kyle finalmente, probando su refresco, y apoyándose en el mostrador, del otro lado de la cocina.

Stan estaba también de pie, descansando sobre la pared de en frente; medio sándwich en mano. Alzó la vista, reviviendo esa mirada maliciosa de antes.

-La haré pasar por los ismos celos delirantes que me hizo pasar a mí.- y justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a preguntar cómo lo haría, Stan continuó- …Pero para eso necesitaré que me ayudes, Kyle.

-¿Qué **yo** te ayude?- la expresión de Stan se volvió más neutral.

- …Sé que nunca te agradó mucho.- aclaró, más seriamente-; seguramente querrás darle un poco de su propia medicina…

Kyle lo pensó un momento. Era bastante cierto, pero…

-Viejo…- habló el pelirrojo- ¿por qué no te olvidas de Wendy, te buscas una buena chica y sigues con tu vida de una vez?- intentó ser amable.

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer… ¡Pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya como si nada!

- …Stan, escucha; no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por ella- pareció preocuparse el menor.

-Y no lo haré; nunca más. Solo quiero desquitarme por lo que me ha hecho pasar.- se acercó hasta donde estaba Kyle. Éste guardó silencio.- Ahora: ¿puedes ayudarme?

Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Por alguna razón, Kyle dudó.

- …Claro, amigo.- sonrió el pelirrojo, contagiando a Stan- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Necesito… que seas mi novio.

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**(GAY)**_

_**El gran favor**_

-**¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!**- gritó Kyle.

-¡POR FAVOR, KYLE, TE NECESITO!- rogó con desesperación- ¡Y DIJISTE QUE LO HARÍAS!

-¡VIEJO, NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡ES TOTAMENTE GAY! ¡N-NO…! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- enrojeció Kyle.

-¡KYLE, POR FAVOR!- el azabache juntó sus manos, en señal de súplica.

-¡AMIGO…! ¡NO! ¡ES QUE…! ¡AGH…! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES QUE JUSTO **YO **LE DÉ CELOS A WENDY?!

Stan se tranquilizó, contrastando con su amigo, y respondió con total sinceridad.

-Casi todas las peleas que tuvimos con Wendy… fueron porque ella decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo.- Kyle calló.- También con los demás, pero especialmente se enfadaba… por ti.- se miraron otro momento- …Y, vamos; ¿o es que mejor, preferirías ser novio de ella?

-Stan…

- …Además- continuó él, con más energía- tú eres más listo que Wendy, eres más hábil en los deportes, ¡y hasta eres más popular que ella!- sin quererlo, Kyle se sonrojó un poco- Y, seamos sinceros, para una como Wendy, ¿no te encabronaría ver a tu ex con su mejor amigo?- acabó sonriéndole a Kyle. Él debía admitirlo: la idea **sí** parecía buena, y Stan tenía un punto… pero había algo en ese plan que no le gustaba nada:

-Pero… E-Entonces… ¿Tendríamos que…- se sonrojó- _ya sabes_?-Stan reaccionó al instante.

-**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO, CLARO QUE NO! ¿CÓMO CREES?**- ahora un leve sonrojo asomaba en la piel de Stan; pero su negativa tranquilizó a Kyle- …Pero… de cualquier modo, tendríamos que… saber _fingir_… todo lo demás…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- se molestó el pelirrojo.

-¡S-Solo…! ¡Solo algunas cosas! ¡PODREMOS ENGAÑARLOS!

Kyle estaba bastante nervioso, pero lo escuchaba. Stan continuó:

-¡Nada más debemos parecer felices por un tiempo y joder a Wendy! ¡Luego decimos que solo estábamos experimentando (estamos a un paso de la Universidad, ¿o no?), nos separamos felizmente y…! ¡TA-DÁ! ¡Todo está bien en el mundo! ¿Qué dices?- Kyle no parecía muy seguro- Tu reputación está tan en juego como la mía; ¡y este es el último año, no volveremos a ver a casi nadie hasta que seamos ancianos!- luego bajó su tono- Por favor, Kyle… Te lo ruego. Ayúdame, amigo…- el pelirrojo se mordió el fino labio- _Hazlo por mí._

-Hmmm… -tomó y sacó aire- Está bien, de acuerdo… **¡Pero me la debes!**

-¡¿DE VERAS?! ¡GRACIAS, KYLE, ERES LO MÁXIMO! ¡TE AMO, VIEJO!- de un segundo a otro, abrazó fuertemente a Kyle, portando una inmensa sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces…- el pelirrojo devolvió el abrazo austeramente, aunque con gentileza- Solo… tendremos que disimular muy bien…

-Tienes razón.- de pronto, Stan se separó un poco de su amigo y lo miró con una fijeza inquietante- **Dímelo. **

- … ¿Eh?

-Dime que me amas.- el rostro de Kyle enrojeció de pronto.

-S-Si no somos convincentes, nos descubrirán…- se excusó el mayor, algo tenso.

-Y-Ya lo sé…- de inmediato, recobró la compostura lo mejor que pudo, pero el sonrojo en su piel no se fue del todo. Lo miró a los ojos, ya más calmado, aunque aún algo incómodo por lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Si bien se lo había dicho muchas veces, estaba claro que esta vez sería distinto- _…Te amo. _

Los ojos de Stan se quedaron suavemente brillando, en el claro verde de Kyle, y ambos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-¡WAW, VIEJO, ERES GENIAL!- exclamó el pelinegro con admiración- ¡Aun sonó algo inseguro, claro, pero fue casi perfecto para ser la primera vez!- Stan finalmente lo soltó, mientras Kyle suspiraba, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de su actuación- Muy bien; e-es mi turno…- y se volvió el pelirrojo, con cierto sonrojo, y nervios en su voz. En cuanto aclaró su garganta, habló:

-_Te amo, Ky…_- y le sonrió tímidamente. Kyle enrojeció.

-**¡AGH! ¡VIEJO! ¡GAY!**-se exasperó "Ky", apretando los párpados, y zapateando con fuerza en el suelo- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!

-¡Solo tenemos que practicar, es todo!- lo quiso tranquilizar Stanley- Tal… Tal vez con un poco de alcohol…

-¡NO, OLVÍDALO, STAN! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A TOMAR ES AMIERDA ALUCINÓGENA!- lo reprendió el más joven, para luego adoptar una postura más seria- …Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien. El golpe que pensamos dar tiene que estar perfectamente ejecutado. Tenemos toda la noche para practicar y planear todo como es debido; así no habrá errores.- y miró fijamente a Stan, de manera más alentadora- Haremos esto, Stan. Solo tú y yo; nadie sospechará.

El de cabello negro se quedó maravillado. Realmente tenía al mejor de los amigos. Y Kyle continuó:

-Ahora vamos a mi cuarto; tenemos mucho que hacer- antes de que el menor llegara a salir de la cocina, una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Muchas gracias, amigo.- le sonrió Stan. Su mejor amigo devolvió la sonrisa, con un aura de gentil inteligencia que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del bermejo, y allí se encerraron. Cerraron las cortinas, apagaron sus celulares y se sentaron uno frente a otro en el escritorio de Kyle. Éste anotó, tan prolija y rápidamente como pudo (disimulando con algo de torpeza su tensión) aproximadamente la cantidad de cosas que deberían aprender a hacer y decir para llevar a cavo el plan de Stan.

-Muy bien…- Kyle finalmente se volvió hacia su amigo, interrogante- ¿Cómo diremos que empezamos?- pero no hubo respuesta. El azabache simplemente lo observaba, con la mirada perdida en él, como si estuviera extrañado en algún pensamiento- **Hey, Stan. **

Y éste reaccionó por fin.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?- se veía algo confundido.

-Vuelve a la Tierra, viejo. ¿…Por dónde empezamos?- el mayor pensó un momento; luego sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse un poco.

-Ehm… Creo que deberíamos… Bueno…- Kyle aguardaba, con calma- E-Empezar por… ehm… ¿los b-besos?- el pelirrojo reaccionó.

-Ah… Ehm, s-sí, claro… E-Es razonable…- se rascó la nuca- ¿Y… quién… empieza?

El azabache calló, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hm…- viendo que su amigo no se atrevía ni a responder, no le quedó otra opción- Bien… entiendo…- lamentó Kyle- Yo lo haré…- tragó saliva- A-Al fin y al cabo… tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano, ¿no? –trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Stan cerró los ojos con brusquedad y se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo, esperando. Kyle tampoco quería ver… pero solo podía entrecerrar los ojos, mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

"_Hazlo por mí…"_ oyó en su mente, y alcanzó a dejar de lado su ansiedad, en lo que su vista se volvía borrosa.

Con los labios bien cerrados, aunque nunca tensos, Kyle plantó un torpe beso, aunque cálido y suave. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras ese tacto desconocido, y el aroma de Stan inquietaban sus músculos y lo incitaban a alejarse. Pero permaneció ahí, conteniendo la respiración, intentando que no se sintiera forzado.

Stanley había estado esperando ese toque, pero por algún motivo, cuando lo sintió, tan firme y a la vez tibio… tan distinto de lo que conocía, se inquietó. Pero no se movió. No respiró, luego de llenarse la garganta con el elegante perfume de la piel de Kyle, ahora tan cerca. Corrientes eléctricas seguían sobresaltando su espina incómodamente, aún luego de los primeros instantes. Pero él también se presionó contra el pelirrojo. Luego, no pensó en nada. Era extraño, cierto… Era distinto y raro, pero de algún modo… agradable. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ni de que lo hacía con su mejor amigo… Hasta que Kyle se empezó a separar de él.

De inmediato, el pelinegro se percató de que habían pasado menos de cinco segundos, y que, de hecho, era aquel un beso demasiado pobre. Y ambos lo sabían. Abrió los ojos, casi molesto.

-**Kyle.**- antes de que éste pudiera siquiera distanciarse 20 centímetros de él, Stan lo tomó por las mejillas, y besó sus labios, descuidadamente entreabiertos. Lo hizo más profundamente, pero Kyle no se movió. Debía aprenderlo de una forma u otra. Las manos de Stan temblaban, pero no se apartó. Se aferró al rostro de Kyle, enredando sus dedos en sus suaves rizos, debajo de su _ushanka_, y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Kyle tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros del pelinegro para no perder el equilibrio… Los ásperos, aunque cálidos labios de Stan comenzaban a moverse, con cuidado, a lo que el pelirrojo _tuvo_ que responder.

Casi sin querer, presionó sus delgados dedeos en los hombros de Stan, pero también se movió. Comenzaron a acostumbrarse un poco al tacto, y a abrir un poco más sus bocas… aunque aún con demasiada resistencia.

Finalmente, Stan, cedió a un impulso y se adentró en la boca de su mejor amigo; éste se sobresaltó, pero no pudo más que dejarse hacer. No podía moverse, y aquella lengua descarada que lo invadía lo estaba quemando.

Stan ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, simplemente se movía por sí solo. Ese sabor que sentía era mucho mejor que el alcohol; le gustaba, y se sorprendía de lo natural que se le estaba haciendo ahora, aunque sintiera arder sus mejillas y taladrar su pecho. Y se sorprendió de l estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda cuando Kyle le respondió.

No solo eso, sino que movió sus manos al cuello del azabache, y él mismo empezó a apoderarse de la situación. Stan se estremeció. El maduro y tranquilo Kyle Broflovski lo estaba dominando. El pelinegro retrocedió un poco, pero arrastró al pelirrojo con él, fundiéndose ambos pechos, y terminó aferrándose a su elegante espalda. Ambos temblaban aún, y aunque todavía se movían con torpeza, empezaban a aprender, a acostumbrarse el uno al otro; lentamente, pero podrían.

Tras apretar sus labios una vez más, finalmente se separaron, aún con algo de aire en sus pulmones, aunque algo agitados. La vista de ambos estaba algo borrosa, y así siguió durante los siguientes instantes, en los que los dos callaron, rojos e inquietos, mirándose, aunque sin realmente darse cuenta.

Al siguiente instante, Kyle volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, trayendo al azabache a la realidad. Aún sin decir palabra, aliñó su indomable (aunque suave) pelo rojo y su camisa, en lo que Stan se llevaba un puño a la boca, tomando consciencia de pronto de lo que había hecho, y sintiendo una humedad agridulce impregnando cada centímetro de la misma. Sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba y su volvía a arder. Sentía náuseas, mientras el pelirrojo aún siquiera despegaba los ojos del escritorio.

-A-Ahm… Kyle… Acerca de… lo que acabo de hacer…- alcanzó a balbucear Stanley, tratando de atreverse a mirar a Kyle directamente.

-Está bien; lo entiendo.- sentenció con firmeza el pelirrojo, aún sin desviar la mirada- El mío fue un asco, ¿verdad?- trató de reír.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No, claro que no! Bueno, ehm…- calló Stan, nervioso.

-Je je… Qué amable…- rio Kyle suavemente- Pero es verdad, hace tiempo que no beso a nadie. …Aunque, igualmente…- y finalmente se volvió hacia su amigo, viendo éste el rosado de sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz- Gracias, viejo.- sus ojos verdes tenían una calidez inusual, que hizo sonreír al mayor, algo avergonzado de su propio nerviosismo.

Ambos terminaron riendo un poco. Hasta que luego de un momento, se volvieron a enfocar en su inusual trabajo.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo se supone que empezamos a salir?- en el instante en que Kyle se dio vuelta para ver a Stan, éste lo sorprendió con otro beso. Kyle cerró los ojos y lo correspondió con suavidad al poco tiempo, acercándose más, y tomándolo lentamente del cuello.

Se oyó el sonido de algunos autos solitarios en la lejanía, que decoraban la habitación con sus luces fugaces a través de las cortinas.

Para Stan, había algo peculiarmente raro en Kyle al besarlo; ese aroma tan familiar, que combinaba con ese sabor desconocido, pero que de algún modo, recibía con tanta naturalidad; esa textura, su respiración, y sus movimientos. No entendía por qué reaccionaba con tanta calma… y tanto ardor… ante ellos. Ni por qué seguí haciéndolo de esa manera inexplicable.

Se separaron como si nada, mucho más naturalmente, casi al instante, aunque más rosado de lo normal, Kyle habló:

-Supongo que era necesario…- y evadió su mirada- Debo tomármelo con más calma.

-**Espera.**- el mayor le impidió volver a acomodarse en su silla, tomándolo con firmeza de la muñeca izquierda. Kyle calló, viendo el brillo en sus ojos y el rojo de su piel- Nunca dije que eso fuera todo.

Y sin decir más, se lanzó sobre él, apresándolo, casi tirándolo de su asiento. Lo tomó tan repentinamente que Kyle apenas pudo reaccionar. Stan lo acercó hacia sí con fuerza. El pelirrojo apenas alcanzó a sostenerse del escritorio. La lengua de Stan se adentró en la boca del menor abruptamente, profundamente, tomándolo nuevamente desprevenido, mientras que se aferraba al rostro de Kyle, sin dejar que se moviera. No podía respirar. En cuanto logró amoldarse a los eléctricos movimientos de Stan, éste de inmediato coló una de sus manos bajo la camisa del menor. Sus dedos estaban fríos, y ese tacto tan repentino lo sobresaltó, pero eso no detuvo a Stan.

-Ngh… ¡Stan!- trató de zafarse Kyle, pero fue en vano. Su mejor amigo lo calló de nuevo, apretando su rostro contra el suyo, casi por las fuerza, y recorriendo sin consentimiento el suave y firme abdomen, la cintura y la espalda del menor. Comenzó a abrir su camisa.

-¡S-Stan! Agh… ¡Suéltame! ¡Mng!- el pelinegro tapó la boca de Kyle, y con su otra mano inmovilizó su brazo libre, mientras su lengua mojaba el blanco cuello del pelirrojo.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto… Kyle…- bufó el mayor, mientras lamía su clavícula, luego de al fin soltar su boca, para poder tocar su estómago. Ambos jadeaban, entrecortadamente.

Kyle observó a su mejor amigo; sus manos aún temblaban, los ojos azules de Stan resplandecían y sus mejillas ardían en rojo. Sus labios y su lengua estaban muy calientes… e iban bajando.

-Te necesito…- murmuró Stan, aun moviéndose sobre la piel de Kyle. Éste se estremeció otro poco, cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pecho marmoleo- Tienes que hacerlo por mí…

Ni bien acabó de decirlo, las esbeltas manos de Kyle apretaron su rostro, trayéndolo hacia arriba, y sus labios devoraron los suyos, con tanto ardor… Su aliento huyó por su garganta, a lo que su cuerpo perdió movilidad cuando sintió las manos de Kyle apretándose contra su piel; arañándola con su tacto intoxicante. Sus movimientos, rudos pero suaves… Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier beso que recordara.

Así continuó unos minutos más, amoldando a Stan como le placiera, hasta que al fin se separó de él, con lo que le quedaba de aire. Stan parecía estar en trance; el color de su rostro rivalizaba con los rizos de Kyle. Permanecieron en silencio. El pelirrojo, pese al color trémulo de su piel, parecía _tranquilo_, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al poco tiempo, aun sin decir palabra, Stan desvió la vista, avergonzado. Podía sentir los intensos ojos de Kyle fijos en él.

- …Lo siento…- alcanzó a decir Stan, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?- oyó Stan; y alzó la vista, sin palabras. El rostro de Kyle estaba aún algo rosado, pero su voz, su semblante y su mirada eran firmes y determinados. El pelinegro quedó asombrado, incapaz de responder- Nos queda mucho que hacer, Stan.

-Tienes razón.- respondió al fin.

Estaba más que claro que, ahora, tanto uno como el otro, seguirían con el plan hasta el final.

_**End of Ch. 2**_

_Love, WanPandoraBox._


End file.
